


Five Times Cam Stayed the Night with Brennan (And One Time It Wasn't Just Her)

by charleybradburies



Series: Cam Saroyan Week 2015 [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Babies, Canon Character of Color, Canon Related, Celebrations, Children, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, Multi-Era, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam's always welcome in the Booth-Brennan household.<br/> </p><p>  <b>Cam Week Day Two: Favorite Jokes & One-Liners</b><br/><i>( + 1-million-words A to Z Challenge: C & femslash100 challenge #462: hello)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Cam Stayed the Night with Brennan (And One Time It Wasn't Just Her)

**Author's Note:**

> A) Originally it was more shippy, and it was an AU, they were just out of grad school and single, etc. but I realized that I really wanted to include Christine sooo I kind of let that go. So it's vaguely shippy, if not as femslashy or as close to the prompt as it might have been, but I do quite like this. JSYAK. 
> 
> B) Yes, Henry is the as-of-yet-unborn Booth baby.

The first time Cam stays over, there's a serial killer on the loose with her address, and Brennan insists. Christine practically stalks her to talk about school, and for all the times she'd said she didn't want kids, she handles the whole situation beautifully. 

The second time, Booth's out of state for an - extremely inconvenient - FBI thing, and come morning, Brennan finds Cam asleep on the couch, little Henry cradled atop her chest. 

The third time, Mother's Day is imminent; Cam plans a sleepover, rallies the kids, and rouses them all early to make brunch, even helping Christine make one of Brennan's tofu omelets (though she still contests to find the idea unsettling.)

The fourth time, Michelle's in the hospital, and Cam's stressed and heartbroken. Hodgins is sick, and Arastoo is visiting family, so Brennan offers the guest room again.

The fifth time, Cam's place is being treated for mold, and helping Christine with homework is the most exciting thing that happens. 

The sixth time, Arastoo joins her. Their house is being renovated to accommodate Michelle, her husband, and their new baby, and the entire visit is filled with anticipation. 

Angela does the heavy lifting on a 'housewarming' party, and the team and friends gather to celebrate. As the party's winding down, Booth's leaning against the wall, beer in hand, hovering around the table with chips and salsa, and Cam meanders over to him. 

"Just about everything you could want, hmm?" she asks, and she and Booth burst into laughter.


End file.
